Truth or dare?
by missbookworm838
Summary: The characters of death note find themselves playing truth or dare...will new feelings bloom? L x light, Mello x N, Mello x matt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Disclaimer! I don't own death note. Although, If I did…**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Light x L, Mello x Matt, maybe a bit of Mello x Near 8)**

**See ya at the end of the fic **

Darkness settled slowly over The Kanto region of Japan and the investigation team, L noticed, were slowing down in their work as their brains and muscles tired. It had been a long day, L thought, and the fruits of their labour were small. He sighed and stood, heading for the kitchen. Light sighed and stood with him, forced to follow by the chain that connected their wrists.

"More cake, Ryuzaki? Really? You ate three pieces not five minutes ago."

"Yes," L replied matter of factly. "Now hurry up,"

Light sighed again and trailed unenthusiastically behind the raven haired detective.

Just as they entered however, they heard Matsuda scream excitedly from the workroom.

They ran back to find the man jumping up and down on his chair in excitement.

"What is it, Matsuda?" L said boredly.

"Sayu just invited me to a party!" He practically screamed.

"What?" Light said in shock. Matsuda instantly covered his mouth, looking horrified. _Thank goodness Soichiro was away with his wife for their anniversary_, he thought. _If he had heard that, he would be furious…_

"Sayu's planning a party while Mum and Dad are away? No way. She'd never…" At that moment, Light's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and read a bossy text from Sayu, firmly instructing him to come to the party she was planning and bring Misa too. Light groaned inwardly. When had Sayu grown up so much?

He turned to L.

"Listen, I pretty much have to go to this stupid party, or Sayu will kick my ass. Meaning you have to as well," he said, pointing to their handcuffs.

_Please take them off; I can't stand being so close to you…and not being able to tell you…_

"Sure. I'll come," L said slowly. _Dammit. _

Loud music pulsed through the air, making L wince. He was standing in the Yagami's living room, which had been cleared of furniture to make room for a dance floor. Sayu had invited at least fifty people and they were all fighting for space in the small living area. There was no alcohol, since Sayu was only 17, but the mere atmosphere still made L dizzy. There were far too many people here for his taste, and the pounding in his ears was beginning to make him feel sick.

Light felt mostly the same, L knew. He had a sour expression that grew worse every time Sayu came near them. Misa had tried to dance with Light at least ten times, but luckily the handcuffs made it too difficult so Light was mostly left in peace. Both boys had agreed to leave more than once but had been dragged back each time by an angry Sayu, so now L was crouched on a chair with Light across from him leaning against the far wall.

By 11 or so, most of the partygoers had left. Only Light, Matsuda and L as well as Misa, Matt, Mello, Near, Takada and a few others remained. Thankfully, the music was eventually turned down top a tolerable thrum.

"Okay! Time for Truth or Dare!" Sayu suddenly yelled. Misa squealed in delight, dragging Light and L over to the circle that was forming in the centre of the floor.

"I'd rather shoot myself," Light murmured to L.

"Agreed,"

"None of that!" Misa said. "You're playing, or else!"

Nobody wanted to know what 'or else' meant, so eventually everyone stopped grumbling and sat down. No one wanted to face Misa when she was angry.

"Ok, I'll start! The rules are, if you don't do a dare, you must remove an article of clothing. Also, keep it T rated! That means no sex," Sayu babbled.

_Crap_, L thought. He was only wearing his trademark white shirt, jeans and boxers. Light didn't have it much better either.

He scanned the faces of the people in the circle. Matt and Mello were across from him, holding hands. When had that happened? Beside them were Misa, then Sayu and Matsuda. On the other side of him and Light sat Near, who was twirling his hair idly and staring into space. Alone in the gap between Near and Mello was Takada, who looked painfully awkward.

"Light!" Sayu said. "Truth or dare?" She received a death glare from her brother.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…but I pick truth," Light mumbled.

"Okay…um…who do you prefer, Misa or L?"

Misa looked outraged when Light didn't answer instantly. "My Light _loves_ me! Of course he prefers Misa over L!" She yelled.

"Um, I'm going to go with L, just for that," Light joked. L gave him a shocked look.

"Light-kun?" He said softly. He had honestly expected for him to choose Misa.

Misa looked ready to cry.

"Your go, Light!" Sayu said, trying to distract Misa.

Light's honey eyes fixed on Matsuda.

"Matsu, Truth or dare"

"Dare!" He said confidently.

"Kiss Sayu until I say stop," Light said evilly.

Oth of them turned bright pink.

"Light! Do I get a say in this?"

"No,"

Sayu frowned. Matsuda turned even pinker, especially when he realised he was only wearing a thin shirt and shorts.

"I don't wanna get cold…" He looked at Sayu nervously, inching closer to her.

_God, I didn't think he'd do it…_

**A/N **

**And, that's it! See ya next time! Heheh xD I'm so evil. **

**R&R! I write faster :3**

**P.S sorry about the painfully overused plot but its been nagging at me to write it for ages now.. mweh, so I did 8) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I still don't own death note. If only…*goes into super long daydream about all the terrible plot holes and yaoi moments I would make***

**Aaaanyways, enjoy!**

The whole group gasped, including Sayu, when Matsuda leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She sat frozen for a second, chocolate eyes wide before she realised what was happening. Light stared in awe at Matsuda's bravery, shocked that he'd actually gone through with the dare. To be honest Light had only wanted to embarrass him, but now the idiot detective was _kissing his sister_.

"Stop!" He said loudly before they could go any further. Matsuda tried to pull away, but Sayu's arms were tightly wrapped around his neck. Light seethed at the bright blush covering the two.

Embarrassed, Sayu broke away immediately, skiting as far from Matsuda as she could. But her happiness was betrayed by the small grin on her flushed lips. Matsuda was practically jumping for joy on the other side of the circle of people on the floor.

"Matsu, it's your turn!" Misa reminded him cheerfully. She was _such_ a romantic, Light thought.

"Uh…okay…" he stuttered. "Umm…"

"Hurry up!" Mello said loudly, snapping off a large portion of his chocolate bar and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Alright, alright!...Um, okay, Near!" Matsuda stuttered .Near gave him a blank look.

"What?" He said emotionlessly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he twirled his hair lazily around his finger.

"What would it take to make you cry?" Mello butted in rudely.

"Shut up Mello!" Matsuda said. "But, actually that's a pretty good one. So, Near?"

Near considered for a moment. "I imagine only immense physical pain could do such a thing, but I wouldn't know. I've never done it before," this earned gasps from everyone in the room.

"…Never?" Are you sure, Near?"

"Yes," Near pulled a dice from his pockets and began rolling it around in his fingers. He stared at it intensely for a while, creating an awkward silence . Mercifully, after a while he lifted his head and looked at Mello.

"So, Mello…truth or dare?" He asked monotonously.

Mello looked shocked for a moment, then frowned.

"Dare!" He shouted triumphantly.

"Give up chocolate for two hours,"

"Noooooooooooo!" Mello shrieked. The whole group laughed at his horrified expression as he immediately threw off his tight leather shirt, earning lustful glances from Matt and, shock horror, a blush from Near who looked very pleased with himself…

The game continued like this for nearly an hour, until Misa and Sayu were both shirtless courtesy of outrageous dares from various male members of the group and Near, Light and Mello were down to their boxers. L had very reluctantly removed his shirt after Mello had asked him to eating a carrot, and Matt and Takada had infuriatingly both managed to stay relatively covered up.  
>It was Misa's go, and much to Light's despair she turned to Light.<p>

"Light! You haven't done many dares, so I'm daring you!"

"Hey, you can't do that!" Light protested. He had purposely been avoiding dares, just in case…

"Yes, Misa can! Right, Sayu?"

"Yep!" Sayu nodded evilly.

"Gah, whatever…let's get this over with then," he frowned.

"I dare my Light…to kiss L until I say stop!" Misa grinned hugely, pleased with herself. Light, who remembered he was only in his boxers, looked absolutely horrified. But no one missed the severe blush flooding his cheeks.

L looked indifferent, in fact he was too busy studying Lights reaction and comparing it with what Kira's might be that he was completely caught off guard when Light suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Sorry, L, but…" and then L felt soft lips on his own. This foreign feeling completely caught the raven haired genius off guard and too be honest, it scared him more than a little. He was not used to such intimate contacts and his first instinct told him to_ get out of the situation as fast as possible._

But he stayed there, muscles frozen in place and pitch black eyes wide open. He couldn't move even if he had wanted too. No one was saying stop yet, and L was beginning to panic. He paced a hand on Light's chest, intending to push him away but as he had made the movement he became the slightest bit distracted and Light took the opportunity to intrude L's mouth with his tongue.

The rational side of L told him that running now was a foolish thing to do, only showing Kira that he was weak and emotionally unstable, the latter of which he now realised was probably true. Regardless, he had to stand his ground to prove that no emotional attacks would harm him.

The problem was, deep down, It _did._ The pain he felt was amazing, on a scale which the raven had never endured before in a physical sense. What made it worse was that L's logic oriented brain couldn't find a reason for this turmoil. His rationality was slipping, and that rationality was the only steadfast thing L had. It was the only thing he could take comfort in, the only thing that never changed.

But now it was changing, and all it was leaving behind was the smell of him, and the feel of his mouth on L's. The whole world seemed to suddenly shift, until all that was keeping L alive was him. Light.

_This is bad…very, very…bad…._

That was his last thought before he cast all logic and analytical thoughts aside and threw his arms around the other boy, kissing him back with all the urgency and ferocity he could muster.

**A/N!**

**And that's the end of the second chapter! R & R pleeeeeeeeeeeaaseeeeee**

***puppy dog eyes***

**Kay well its super late so ima sleep now heheh. Night!**


End file.
